Spontaneous isn't always good
by bellisima-principessa
Summary: A JSOC story about a girl named Ciara who accidently goes back in time and meets up with JS. She's not sure if its real, but she does know that Jack Sparrow isn't that bad!i suck at these summeries...
1. Chapter one

...::cHaPtEr OnE::...

Ciara sat on her bed, trying to think of something to do. She thought of calling her best friend, Julia, but she was out of town. Maybe she should just be spontaneous, and just go somewhere. Her mom was at a 3 day work seminar, so it was perfect. But that didn't matter, she was 18, and she could take care of herself. She couldn't help laughing out loud from remembering the last time she felt spontaneous. She had took the wrong bus and ended up in the next state, and didn't know which one to take back home. Just in case she had to stay in a motel again, she packed some clothes, her swimsuit (hey, you never know), her brush, makeup, and some money.

When she was outside, she thought of what to do. She wouldn't take a bus that was for sure. She went to the coast and looked out at the sea. It was so pretty; it seemed it went on forever. She could actually understand why those people thought it was flat. She turned and saw a boat renting place, but she wasn't sure it was open; considering the fact that it was 8pm-ish. She walked over to the store, and saw; it was, in fact, closed. Hmm, the more she thought about it, she really wanted a boat. (She knew that this was a problem, she was a very stubborn person.) So, she placed the amount under door mat, visibly, and took a boat. Ciara pushed the boat out and started rowing. She looked down at the water and saw nothing...yet. Ciara was a little disappointed, she wanted to see fish or something, but all she was the alternative, something; that something being sand. Maybe if she rowed out more, to where it was deeper. She rowed out more and looked down. Nothing. Oh well, she'll let the current take her until it was a little deeper. Ciara laid back and looked up at the sky; she felt herself drifting off to sleep. She slapped herself to stay awake; she didn't want to be cast out in sea. But it was just so...peaceful....

mOrNiNg

Ciara stirred herself awake. Oh god...no. Did she fall asleep?

"Damn! Damn!" Ciara yelled. How come every time she feels like doing something different, she either finds herself in another state, accused of stealing, and now being a castaway? She must be a magnet for trouble. She looked around her and saw no land, not anywhere. How far had she gone? Where was she now? Ciara rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. "Duh, you're in the ocean" she said to herself. Wait a minute...Ciara thought, looking out and seeing a very large wooden ship. A very old looking wooden ship, but hey, it was life! She couldn't believe her luck. Thank the Gods.

"Hey! Over here!" she waved her arms over head "Hey!"

The ship came closer, and she yelled some more. Finally it was very close, but so close, she was afraid it would hit her. Up close, it looked like something out of a movie or museum. She saw someone on board pointing at her, and was relieved to know she wasn't being ignored and that someone saw her. But she yelled again for just in case. When the ship was closer, a rope ladder dropped down the side, but only half way. Suddenly a voice called down,  
"Who are ye?" Ciara looked up in surprise. Who used the word 'ye' anymore?

"Um, Ciara Daylen? Why," Ciara yelled up. Silence followed. "Hello?"

Suddenly the ladder fell down all the way. Ciara climbed up, trying to be careful and not to fall backwards. When she finally reached the top, she looked around and saw men dressed in pirate garb and everyone was staring at her in curiosity.  
"Hey...thanks saving me. Uh, so...where are you going? Because i need to get back to Georgia soon. I mean, that would be nice if you could. Well, uh...yeah." Ciara stumbled out, realizing she didn't make much sense.

Who are these people? Suddenly a man appeared from a cabin dressed as a...pirate? Not only was he dressed like a pirate, but he looked exactly like Jack Sparrow! Ciara gave him an incredulous look, and before anybody could say anything she blurted, "What the hell is going on here? Why is everyone dressed like pirates? And who are you?" pointing at the man looking like Jack Sparrow.

"Me names Cap'n Jack Sparrow and welcome aboard! What might yer name be?"

Ciara couldn't believe this, had she got on a ship with a bunch a crazy pirate wannabe's? How pathetic. Although, she had to admit, it was all very realistic. He looked very believable, and the rest of them didn't look modern at all. In fact, the whole ship looked very old. All in all, this sad, pathetic set wasn't so bad. Ciara decided to go along with it.

"I'm Ciara Daylen," she held out her hand for him to shake" Where is it you say your going? Because I really need to get back to Georgia." She noticed he was looking at her with curiosity.

"I didn't say where we was going, an' I'm sorry Miss Daylen, but we've no idea where this...'Georgia' is.'Owever, you may be obliged to stay here."

Ciara couldn't believe this guy. How could you not where Florida is? He must be really into this character...unless...he really was him? She thought. No, that's impossible! That would mean that traveled back in time, somehow landed in the Caribbean...it was all too unreal.

"Mm, okay. I'll stay until we go somewhere and dock. Then I'll find someone who can get me home." She looked at everyone suspiciously, looking for any sign that they were just doing this whole thing for fun.

"Alright then. We'll probably be dockin' in about a day. Gibbs," Jack yelled, "Please show Miss Daylen to her room." He said when 'Gibbs'(wait, she thought, isn't that a character from the movie? He also looked awfully familiar.) He came over. She saw Jack wink at him, like he had a plan. She gave him a look of suspicion. He just gave her a smirking smile.

"Right this way," Gibbs started walking towards the row of cabins near the back." You can set yer things in here."

Ciara couldn't take it anymore," Are you for real? I mean, is this really the Caribbean, are you really Gibbs and he is really bloody Captain Jack Sparrow? I mean that's just ridiculous."

Gibbs seemed surprised by this sudden outburst." Yep, it sure is real. This is really the Caribbean, I'm really Gibbs, and he's really bloody Cap'n Jack Sparrow.," He smiled. "You can stay in here, it's too dangerous out there fer women." Then he just left.

"Right, okay. I can't go out there, cause I'm a wimpy girl...haha" Ciara said out loud. How could this be real? It couldn't. No way...yawn Ciara couldn't help feeling a little tired. She slept on a little rowboat for Christ sakes. She lay on the big bed near a window and tried to find a pillow. No such luck. She bundled one of her shirts form her bag and used it for a substitute. Ciara hoped that no one would come in her room, because she just wanted to sleep, so she took off her pants and lay down. Despite the fact that the bed was very hard, she still felt her eyes close and drifted off to sleep, wondering how she was going to get home.

A/N: okay..i know its kinda strange, but its my first fan fic, so please don't flame me! thanx


	2. Chapter two

..::cHaPtEr TwO::..

Ciara woke up to a rustling behind her, and looked around, laying still. She saw a figure coming inside the room and decided to pretend to still be sleeping so she could see what was going on, whoever it was could be harmlessly getting something. But when whoever it was lay down next to her, it was too much.

"I thought you may like to know that I am awake, whoever you are." She stated, hoping that he would just silently leave, and pretend it never happened.

"Right, I'll jus' leave now an' we can pretend that this...uh, thing, never happened." The voice said, got up, and left; leaving Ciara more curious than she planned. She leapt out of bed and followed him, and when she reached outside she tapped a man on the shoulder, causing him to turn.

"Hey, what were..." she started, pausing after she noticed it was Jack Sparrow. Hmm..., at least it wasn't someone gross or anything. She shook her head, trying to banish thoughts of inviting him back. "What exactly were you trying to do? Uh, I mean, just of curiosity." She said, trying to sound natural.

He smirked and looked her over, which really made Ciara tingle. "Well, just wanted to git to know you better." Ciara couldn't help blush, but stood up straighter, hoping it didn't show.  
  
"Better? Really Jack, is that the best way?" she fake scolded and gave a laugh. "Well, then I guess then, good night..."she trailed off, half from sleepiness and half from tempting ideas. I mean, really, how many times can you count when a very close Jack Sparrow look alike wants into join you? Not many, but she decided it would probably be better to just leave and go to sleep. Jack gave her one more lingering look and walked off.

She walked away and heard Jack grumbling to himself as he went into another cabin. She smiled to herself, he probably wasn't that bad of a guy, but it was better this way, she thought. She walked back to her room and lay down. As she did though, she suddenly realized with a sick feeling that she was still in her underwear.

Ciara woke up to the sunlight and cold of the sea through the small window above is bed. She always thought that the being out at sea would be a lot warmer than it really was, so she didn't get much sleep. She groggily got out of bed, brushed her long wavy blonde hair and put on her pants. She walked out of her room and was greeted by a 'pirate' (even though Ciara wasn't exactly a morning person, she was still very doubtful of the whole 'oy-I'm-a pirate' thing.)

"'Ey, we need breakfast." He slurred, and it was obvious he had been drinking.  
  
"Well, good luck with that!" she smiled widely, and started walking away.

"Miss, what I mean to say is, _you _need to give us breakfast." He pointed, "Kitchen, over there." He pointed to some stairs.  
  
"Uh, no. You see, I don't cook." she started walking away again but once again, the half-drunk 'pirate' spoke again. Since Ciara wasn't really the rude type, she stopped once again.  
  
"Miss, we can't either but figuring since you're a woman, well..."he started.  
  
"Look, if you want food, don't ask me. I don't think you understand," she said rather plainly and loud, "Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I can cook. I can't. If you prefer my specialty, burned-to-a-crisp cuisine, then fine. But I really don't think that you would." She walked off and didn't stop when he still protested.

Ciara walked to an edge of the ship and looked out. She still couldn't see any land, but the vast amount of sea was breathtaking. Now she finally understood why Rose in Titanic was acting so romantic at the hull of the ship, or whatever it was. She looked around, and seeing that no one was really nearby, she imitated Rose, arms out and eyes closed, the whole thing. The wind was marvelous, and it was all very invigorating.

"I'm not bothering anything, am I?" a familiar voice said.

Ciara jumped out of her daydream, and looked behind her sheepishly. God did she feel embarrassed.

"Damn Mr. Sparrow. Do you take joy in finding people in embarrassing positions?" she smiled

"Depends on the position..." he half-smiled back and left Ciara feeling slightly warmer. She nodded and looked back out at the sea. He stayed a bit longer and walked away after a little while. She turned around to see him go, and cursed herself for being so stupid. Why didn't she have a smart little retaliation, instead of just standing there like a cold-stone dummy? Oh well, maybe later. She walked back down the stairs and wandered around the ship, marveling at the genuineness of the sets. She met some men, and it just came to her that she was the only woman on the entire ship. She wasn't very sure if she liked this idea, but there was nothing she could really do. When she ran out of places to go, she went back to her room, which in actuality, was Jack's, but still. There wasn't really a lot in there, so she put on her makeup instead. Ciara had to admit, that she was actually very good with makeup, which was really something for her admit. She wasn't exactly someone who was comfortable with telling people what she was good at, but she did think that makeup was what she was really handy at. Not that makeup was exactly the most useful talent to have, but still, it was something.

Outside her door, she heard some yelling and went outside her room, and went to investigate. She heard directions being tossed about and looked out over the dock. She saw land! She was so excited, she could finally go home and when she got there she would take a _looong_ nap. She went back into the room, sipped up her bag, and waited for them to dock.

A/N- im soooo sorry it took so ling for me to update. You will not believe how tortuous my teachers are being! (Well, maybe you do, but still....) any way, sorry about the tardiness, and ill try to update sooner!


	3. Chapter three

SIAG CHAPTER 3

**A/N:**

Okay, before I start, I want to apologize for my EXTREME and UNEXCUSED tardiness. To be honest, I was just lazy. I'm sorry! Really! But anyway, I was reading over what I wrote so I could pick up where I started, and on the first page I made a really stupid mistake. Ciara said she wanted to go to Georgia (home) and then a few sentences later Ciara exclaimed that she was astonished that Capt. Jack didn't know where Florida was. How stupid am I? Lol, but anyway, here's the story:

Ciara was about to leave until she heard hushed voices coming from…somewhere. She opened her door, to see no one there. Huh, she said out loud and tiptoed to around the room, trying to discover where the voices were coming from. She came to a small hole that looked into another one of the cabins in the ship and looked in. Unfortunately, someone was standing in the way, so she listened instead.

"…Where are we going to keep it?" an unknown voice said.

"Somewhere in the ship, I was thinkin'…my room?" Jack responded with a small chuckle.

"If we count it, and know how much is there, then it can stay there." The stranger replied

"What, don't trust me?" Captain Sparrow sarcastically added.

They continued their conversation and left the room, leaving Ciara in her thoughts. She knew she needed money; she practically spent the rest of her money on that stupid boat anyway. She wondered what it would be like, to have that much money, whatever amount that Jack was planning on stealing. She thought of buying a car, a real nice car, and being able to move to New York or some place just as glamorous. She always wanted to be completely independent, living in some loft in the city. She sighed at the thought, wishing it was all true. You know…she thought, it _was _possible that I could steal it with them. Get an equal share. She shook her head at the thought; there was no way that they would let her in on the scheme, not after that whole you're-a-woman-so-you-can-cook incident. Honestly, the whole thing was so very archaic it made her sick. Aside from that, she _really_ wanted the money, no matter how much it was. She could steal from them, but it was a ridiculous idea, because if they were actual pirates, then it was possible that they knew just a _little_ bit more about stealing and would discover her plan. She wondered about the possibility of stealing, despite its absurdity. She breathed slowly and walked out the cabin with her bag. On the deck, the pirates were running around the ship and preparing to dock with one of the pirates climbing the mast changing the flag to that of the British one, which Ciara figured to be a ploy of some sort. She turned and saw Jack looking out at the land so she walked up next to him. After a few moments of silence, she said

"So…whatcha gonna do in…wherever we're going?" hoping to get some information from him about whatever he was talking about earlier.

He paused and said, "We jus' need to stop fer some…supplies." He turned and looked at her, "Why? Wanna come along?" chuckling at the thought.

"How is that funny? Are you saying that I look really vulnerable or something?" Ciara said half-joking, placing her hands on her hips.

"I didn't say anything." Jack said, giving a half-smile.

Ciara rolled her eyes, "Oh, haha. That was really clever."

He grinned and said, "You could come, if ye can handle it." His voice, to Ciara, sounded a little provocative, which gave Ciara a shiver through her.

She gave him her best smile, and tried to think of something witty, but just came out with, "Do ye…er, you, think I could?"

"That's up to ye, do ye think _ye_ could?" He said, looking at her.

"That all depends." She retorted

"Oh, yeah? On what?" He asked with a slightly condescending tone.

"If you let me go with you. How long are you staying here?" she asked

"However long it takes."

"Where are you staying? Here at the ship?" she asked, hoping to be able to stay on the ship, because other wise she couldn't stay, what with her lack of money.

He smirked and said, "No idea. Prolly not, might find some lass." Ciara had the slight suspicion that he was only saying that to see her reaction. She chose to show the least amount of one as possible, which was hard for her because she was a little indignant.

"Sure, whatever you say," she rolled her eyes and after a little bit of silence she added nonchalantly, even though in her head she was praying to God that he would say yes.

"Well, can I stay here until we leave?"

"If ye want, ye can. You gonna eat dust fer dinner?" he said, making fun of her.

"No, I was hoping I could go with you for dinner or something and come back." She added, using her best pleading voice.

"Ye have money?" He grinned, knowing she didn't have any.

Ciara gave him a look, and shook her head joking, "I guess I'll just have to get it for free using my beauty and charm."

He gave her a half-smile and said, "Fine, we'll be at the Hog's Head Inn at sunset, in case ye wanta come." With that, he walked away to give orders to the crew. Content with herself, Ciara looked out and realized they docked. She took one last look at everyone and climbed down the ladder Gibbs threw down the side, onto the port. Once on the port, she turned around and gasped at what she saw. Everything looked so…colonial or old, or something. People were dressed up in 17th or 18th century clothing. The homes were of older models, and there wasn't any pavement or any signs of anything modern whatsoever. It was as though she had _really_ gone back in time. But that was impossible, she reasoned, people just don't go _back in time_. She shook her head at her stupidity at even thinking that it was possible. It wasn't. It simply wasn't possible. She continued to walk around, perplexed at all the oddities and wondering what the hell was going on.

**A/N-** I know, I know, its really short, but I decided to update with what I had. Im still goin with it, I promise! Please no flames, constructive criticism would be nice!


End file.
